


A Tiger's Lullaby

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempted Murder, Complete, Ficlet, M/M, Oneshot, hired assassin, no one kills Jimmy, one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is a hired killer, paid to kill Moriarty. He gets in close undercover so he'll have a better shot at murdering the man. But will he be able to pull off what no one else has ever come close to doing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tiger's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [More-mormor.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=More-mormor.tumblr.com).



> This doesn't end the way most people would expect. It just turned out that way. I didn't intend to end it like this, but here it is. Enjoy!   
> And for those wondering about the title, it was inspired because of the line "Sleep tight, tiger"

Sebastian Moran. Dirty blonde hair. Green eyes. Tan. Muscular. Ex-soldier. Now hired killer. Everyone in the criminal underground knew him, but not by his real name. He was known simply as The Tiger. The world's most dangerous assassin. He could kill anyone, no matter how long it took. For the right price, of course. And someone managed to find that right price for him to kill the most infamous man in London's criminal underbelly: Jim Moriarty. While plenty of people wanted him dead, few dared to try it. Those who did were never seen again. But that hardly deterred Sebastian, who accepted the job eagerly.

First, he needed a plan. The ex-army colonel knew this was a big job that would require lots of planning and time. Years, maybe. Definitely a few months at the least. So he needed to earn the man's trust. Get in close. The trouble with that was that Moriarty didn't trust anyone. Hardly anyone even knew what he looked like. And those who claimed to have seen him each had a different theory about how he really looked. It seemed he wore a disguise for each meeting. Some claimed he had fiery red hair while others insisted he was blonde. Some told that he had eyes like sapphires, yet others argued that his eyes were black as night. But Sebastian would find a way to get in close enough to kill the man. He advertised his skills until one day, he managed to catch the criminal's attention. He received the note that so many criminals dreamed of.

_Sebastian Moran: Arrive at the following address tomorrow evening at precisely 6 pm. A business meeting has been requested. M_

This was it. He was in. If he could impress Moriarty at this dinner, he'd be hired, likely as a sniper. Then he could work his way through the ranks and get Moriarty to trust him. But he couldn't get ahead of himself. He had to take things slow, step by step so he didn't mess up. He attended the dinner that night to find someone far different from what he'd been expecting. The man he met was large, tall, and muscular with shaggy brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Mr. Moriarty sends his regards," the man greeted when Sebastian arrived.

"I see. And why is he not here himself?" the blonde questioned, taking a seat. "I believe this meeting is supposed to be between the two of us."

"Mr. Moriarty does not attend these meetings himself. The negotiations will take place between you and I. I am a representative of his Empire," the man explained.

The negotiations went on, discussing salaries and duties and anything else Sebastian needed to know. What the sniper didn't know was that Moriarty himself was watching the deal via a hidden camera. He needed to check out his new employee, after all.

"Interesting.....Very interesting," Jim hummed with a smirk as he watched the blonde man. He had an earpiece in his representative and could communicate through a microphone with him. "Hire him immediately," he ordered. "He'll be our newest sniper. I want him put through the regular tests and scored accordingly."

Sure enough, it was all arranged. Sebastian was hired as a sniper and they scheduled a time for him to be tested. When that time came, he was given a full physical exam and found to be in tip top shape. Then came the real tests. But the ex-colonel passed with flying colours, the first to earn a perfect score on every test Moriarty sent for him. Soon enough, he was the top sniper in the entire organization. He did well in the field and on every test, no problem.

"Moriarty will see you now," an employee told him, letting the blonde onto the top floor, where Jim's office was located. He was let in and allowed to see the man himself, James Moriarty.

"Well, well, what do we have here? You've been very impressive to my employees, darling," Jim purred. "You've done well on each test you were given, completed even the most trying jobs without trouble. I can certainly see how you've managed to pass through my ranks. And now you're seeing me. The only man alive to receive such an honour," he hummed.

"Yes, sir," Sebastian replied with a nod, fingering the gun at his side. He'd just come from a job. "It's an honour, sir. But why am I receiving it?"

Jim chuckled softly. "You really don't realise it yet, do you? Oh, darling. Well, I suppose I'll have to spell it out for you," he hummed. "See, my second in command was recently fired. I'll be needing a new one. And you're the man I've got my eye on, Moran. You'll need to move in with me, living in my spare room, of course. You'll be on guard at all times and expected to keep me alive within the flat and during meetings. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. I understand," Sebastian answered, then smirked. "But that doesn't mean I'll be following orders." He raised the gun and aimed it directly at Jim, proceeding to fire. But what he didn't expect was that Jim knew his plans. The small, pale, inconspicuous Irishman was soon on Sebastian's back, quickly disarming him and pressing the gun to the back of his head. 

"Oh, tiger......You didn't really expect me not to notice, did you? I know your reputation. You're a hired killer. Of course you're good at what you do. But I can't trust you," Jim purred. He stepped down onto the floor, keeping the gun pressed to Sebastian's head. "You realise I simply can't allow you to continue. I just can't."

Sebastian chuckled. "Well played, sir. It's been fun. And it'll be even more fun when I complete my job," he hummed, turning around and drawing another pistol. "You didn't think I came unprepared, did you? You know me better than that, James."

Jim raised a brow and laughed. "Unarmed. Swapped it this morning," he replied with a smirk. "Face it, darling. You've been beaten. Sleep tight, tiger." The gun was fired, sending a bullet through Sebastian's skull and killing him instantly. Sebastian Moran was dead. Jim kept his legacy, though he had to admit, he did miss the sniper. He'd been rather good. Oh, well. He'd attempted murder and that simply wouldn't do. So he was dead and everyone remembered that even the best couldn't do it. Not even the Tiger could kill James Moriarty.


End file.
